Dulces Sueños
by Lovely.heta.complex
Summary: Hace algún tiempo, Francis sueña con ella...   Francia x Jeanne D' Arc/ Francia x Canadá


Bueno, este es mi segundo fic, asi que acepto

criticas constructivas y tomates. No contiene yaoi fuerte ni nada así,

aun no soy tan master en esto XD

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

"_Con su llama mortal,_

_El fuego te envuelve,_

_Y desapareces,_

_Para siempre…"_

Francia no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en su suave voz, en su calida sonrisa y en que ahora ya no la podría volver a ver, pues _**él **_se la había arrebatado para siempre.

_**Él, **_Arthur Kirkland, su eterno rival, el que le quitó a su amada Jeanne, el que se mofaba de su suerte, el que al mismo tiempo era su amigo, y el que conocía casi todos sus secretos.

_Casi todos…_

Lo que Inglaterra no sabia era que Francia aun lo odiaba por aquello, que tenía sed de venganza y que había encontrado su oportunidad en el chico de los ojos color del cielo…su "hermano pequeño", como Arthur solía llamarlo, Alfred.

Fue por eso que lo ayudo con su independencia, porque deseaba que Arthur supiera lo que se sentía perder a alguien amado, a quien nunca se podría remplazar…

"_Porque ha caído la hora de la venganza,_

_He logrado mi cometido,_

_Pero por alguna razón desconocida,_

_Siento aun en mi el vacío…"_

Francis sabia que eso no era suficiente, que con vengarse no recuperaría a su amada Jeanne. A veces soñaba con ella, se sonreían y caminaban por un prado, pero de pronto el sueño se volvía pesadilla y las imágenes del día en el que la perdió se volvían muy nítidas y dolorosas, tanto así, que sentía el fuego en su propia piel, y luego despertaba sobresaltado y envuelto en sudor. Había otros sueños en donde su doncella aparecía, en donde hablaban y ella le acariciaba el cabello.

-"Entiéndelo, mi amado Francis, debes olvidarme e iniciar una nueva vida…"-le decía suavemente mientras le miraba.

-"Pero mon amour, sabes que eso es imposible" -Respondía-siempre estas en mis pensamientos, aunque intente no pensar en ti, termino rendido ante mis recuerdos y el odio y la necesidad de vengarme aumentan.

-"Comprende solo podrás librarte de ese sentimiento cuando te perdones, sabes que no fue tu culpa".

-"Oh!, claro que lo fue mon amour, podría haberte salvado y hubiéramos huido y formado una hermosa familia"-dijo con nostalgia el Francés.

-"Pero no fue posible"-respondía ella cabizbaja-"por lo que ahora debes borrar el pasado y pensar en el futuro, pero ya te lo he dicho, debes comenzar por perdonarte, por entender que no fue culpa tuya y que tienes derecho a ser feliz…".

Luego de una sonrisa de parte de ambos, la ilusión desaparecía y regresaba a la realidad. Aquel día se quedo unos minutos mas en su lujosa cama, se dio una ducha de agua fría-sirven para aclarar los pensamientos, se decía-y bajó a desayunar. Al terminar, decidió ir a dar un paseo por La Place des Pyramides_, _donde se encuentra la estatua bañada en oro de la Doncella de Orleáns.

-"Mi amada Jeanne, tal vez tengas razón…"-dijo luego de observar la figura inmortalizada de la libertadora de Francia-"Es hora de tener un tiempo para mi".

Así que decidió pedirle una semana libre a su jefe, el cual, casi con recelo, acepto. Aprovecho esos días para ir a visitar a Alfred, ya que hace tiempo que no lo veía. Pero al llegar a Estados Unidos, mas precisamente a la casa del americano, se encontró con que este no estaba en casa, ya que había salido a un viaje de negocios con su jefe, por lo que, para no perder el tiempo gastado en viajar desde el viejo continente, fue a visitar a Matthew.

-"Mon petit, abre la puerta~"-dijo a la vez que golpeaba la detallada puerta de caoba de la casa del canadiense.

Tras una corta espera, Matthew se asomó y abrió la puerta, a la vez que una mirada de curiosidad se asomaba en sus ojos.

-"Francia!"-exclamo con su suave tono de voz, sorprendido-"¿Qué haces por aquí?".

-"Oh! Mon petit, solo estaba por aquí cerca y decidí venir a verte. ¿Puedo pasar?".

-"Claro"-respondió el menor, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-"Merci~".

Tras unas horas de conversar, reír y, en el caso del francés, tomar una copa de vino, Matthew lo invitó a quedarse a dormir en su casa.

-"Merci beaucoup, mon petit"-dijo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro-"además, así podemos recuperar el tiempo en que no nos hemos visto".

-"Claro…"-dijo con una sonrisa y un evidente sonrojo en el rostro.

Luego de cenar, ambos fueron a dormir, ya que se había hecho bastante tarde entre tantos recuerdos de las épocas pasadas, de las risas de parte de ambos y ambos disfrutaban del ambiente familiar que los rodeaba.

Aquella semana fue como cualquier otra, los sueños en los que aparecía Jeanne, el fuego, el dolor, luego el despertar sobresaltado muy temprano en la mañana y largas conversaciones acerca de la vida de ambos.

-"Creo que prepararé el desayuno"-se dijo Francis el ultimo día de sus vacaciones, después de un sueño mientras miraba el reloj de mesa-"solo las 4:00 AM, es demasiado temprano, pero de todos modos debo hacer las maletas".

Por otro lado, Matthew dormía placidamente hasta que un aroma muy familiar comenzó a llegar a su habitación, por lo que decidió averiguar lo que era.

Al bajar, lo que encontró fue maravilloso para sus ojos, la mesa estaba repleta de pancakes con miel de Maple, a lo cual, el canadiense solo pudo decir "asombroso".

-"Mon petit~, ya despertaste!"-le dijo un sonriente Francis.

-"¿Q-qué es toda esta comida?"-preguntó asombrado el canadiense.

-"Solo una muestra de agradecimiento por dejar que me quedara en tu casa"-respondió.

-"Y-ya te vas"

-"Si, tengo cosas que hacer en casa, pero creo que volveré pronto mon petit, creo que necesitamos tener mas tiempo de calidad para los dos"-dijo el francés, a lo cual, el menos se sonrojo notoriamente.

Luego de aquella pequeña despedida, el francés le dio un beso fugas, solo un roce de labios, y luego notó que el canadiense estaba estático, ante lo cual Francia rió un poco, luego cogió sus maletas y tomó un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.

* * *

Ya en el avión y gracias a la falta de sueño, durmió casi todo el camino. Pero esta vez tuvo un sueño diferente. Soñó que estaba en el medio de un camino, Jeanne lo miraba de lejos, le sonreía y lo animaba a continuar. Al final de la senda pudo ver la hermosa y a la vez tímida sonrisa del canadiense.

-"Tenías razón mon amour, solo debía darme la oportunidad".

Y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo como de liberaba de un terrible pasado, caminó hacia aquel que lo acompañaría en el futuro, el que lo escucharía y ayudaría en momentos difíciles, y al que amaría con todo su corazón.

"_Porque este es mi destino,_

_En el viaja mi anhelo,_

_Salvaste a mi alma atada,_

_A las llamas de aquel infierno."_

_

* * *

_**Bueno, eso seria, y para los que**

**quieran saber un poco mas lean esto:**

_-La doncella de Orléans_ es nada mas ni nada menos que Juana de Arco.

_-La Place des Pyramides _en una plaza en Francia en donde hay una estatua de

Jeanne y esta bañada en oro.

-_Merci_ significa Gracias en francés.

-_Merci beaucoup_ significa Muchas Gracias en francés.

_**Muchas gracias por leer! **_

_**PD: Dejen un review, sirve para animar a esta escritora novata a continuar UwU**_


End file.
